The Deserted Sea
Arrival The Demon Run Pirates stopped off at a small Island to stock up before starting their adventure in the grand line Bishop: 'Now remember what jinx said, The Marines are savages so get in and get out and come meet me here '''Kalas: '''Wait you aren't coming with us? '''Bishop: '''Nope I'm protecting the ship '''Kalas: '''Ohhhh, I'm protecting the ship to then! '''Jinx: '''Stop being a coward! your coming with us ''Jinx drags Kalas with her as they follow Karas into the town as Kalas cries. When they reach the town everything is set out neatly but no one is about the town is deserted. 'Karas: '''Where do you think everyone went? '''Jinx: '''I don't know... '''Kalas: '''Oh my god the marines are savages and ate everybody! ''Kalas runs away so quickly that Karas and Jinx lose sight of him before they could turn around 'Jinx: '''We might as well have a look around '''Karas: '''Yeah I'll check the hotel over there, you search the houses The Haunted Hotel ''Karas searched the bottom floor of the hotel and found nothing but when he reached the top floor he found one thing which stood out. A giant Golden door at the end of the corridor on the top floor. Kalas tried to open it but it was locked and so he headed down stairs to get the keys at the desk. When he got down stairs he found the bottom floor packed with people. 'Waiter: '''Hello Sir how may I help you today? '''Karas: '''Ehh where did you come from? '''Waiter: '''Oh sorry did I startle you? '''Karas: '''Yeah the whole town was deserted a minute ago! '''Waiter: '''Sorry sir I don't understand you, I have been here all day I started work at 8am today '''Karas: '''Okay excuse me I'll be back in a minute ''Karas ran out of the hotel and straight to the houses he told Jinx to search. Jinx had disappeared and he couldn't find her '???: '''shhh get down ''Karas turned around to see an old man hit the waiter from the hotel in the face with a bat. The waiter was holding a knife 'Karas: '''What is going on here? '???: 'Shhh just follow me Marines and Pirates team up! ''The man lead Karas to a small camp in a cave at the other end of the Island. He found three other men with Jinx and Bishop. '''Karas: '''What is going on? '''Marth: '''My name is Marth. I'm a Lieutenant in the marines and these are my men. Jacobs, Hedgehog and Junior '''Karas: Okay... But that doesn't tell me whats going on! Jacobs: 'A couple of weeks ago these traders came to the town and sold people tablets that helped people deal with lack of sleep. '''Hedgehog: '''At first only a few people bought them but eventually more people started to buy them when they heard they worked '''Marth: '''Eventually about two thirds of the people in the town had taken them but then the traders left and headed onto another Island. '''Hedgehog: '''Thats when people started getting paranoid and when everyone ran out of the medicine... '''Junior: '''They started killing everyone else... '''Marth: '''Now we are the last alive '''Bishop: '''Okay but that doesn't explain why all the people were missing at the beginning '''Hedgehog: '''Its because they were told to by the captain '''Karas: '''The Captain? '''Jacobs: '''Our commanding officer, turns out he knows how to make the stuuf and now he is treated like a king, you seen the gold door right? '''Karas: '''Yeah? '''Marth: '''Thats his room, he lives there. He rules this Island. He tried to kill you incase you told anyone else about this place '''Jinx: '''Okay so what do we do? '''Marth: '''We want you to help us take down our captainand save the people of this Island '''Bishop: '''It sounds a lot easier than what it really is '''Marth: '''I know but the seven of us can do it '''Karas: '''wait shouldn't there be eight?... wait where is Kalas?! '''Marth: '''Who? '''Bishop: '''Our Captain! '''Marth: '''I didn't see him '''Karas, Jinx, Bishop: '''Oh no Flowers ''Kalas was heading back to the ship after he got lost when he seen a little girl picking flowers in a field ''Kalas: Hello there, do you know where everyone else is?'' ''Girl: Yes they are waiting for you'' ''Kalas: For me? why?'' 'Girl: '''Because the nice man said so '''Kalas: '''and whos the nice man '???: 'Turn around and find out ''Kalas turned around to find 20 armed men pointing guns, knifes and swords at him 'Kalas: '''Oh shit! Fire!! ''The marines and the demon run pirates snuck into a shop overlooking the centre of town to see Kalas tied to a tree with a pool of gasoline around him. Standing in front of him was a man covered in gold apart from gold the man didn't look very impressive, especially not for a marine captain. '''Marth: '''Thats the captain '''Karas: thanks for clearing that up, I thought up of the poor other people was the ruler of the island Hedgehog: 'Show our captain some respect '''Karas: '''I'm a pirate, I don't show marines respect! that the point of being a pirate '''Jinx: '''I thought the point wass gold? '''Bishop: '''shut up guys! they are going to hear yous! '''Marth: '''well they defintely heard that ''Around 50 people were now charging at the store with weapons in hands 'Jacobs: '''What do we do? we can't hurt them! '''Karas: '''We can, we are pirates! you guys work on getting the captain! '''Jacobs: '''Good Idea,lets gOOO- ''Two of the civilians grabbed Jacobs and pulled him out of the shop. One jumped through the window but Bishop kicked him back out 'Marth: '''Everyone out the back! ''Everyone ran out the back to find a large group of people standing there. Karas grabbed Marths bat and he and Bishop started fight them as the others heading for the centre. They reach the centre to find the captain about to set the gasoline around Kalas on fire 'Kalas: '''Hello! Stop him! '''Jinx: '''Don't worry you'll be- '''Kalas: '''Don't say it! I'm not being jinxed! '''Marth: '''Captain today you'll pay '''Captain: '''pay for what? '''Kalas: '''No one cares about the backgroud story! Hello, covered in gasoline here! cut me down! ''Marth charged at the captain and more people came charging at them. Jinx cut Kalas down. He was soaked in gasoline and was sliding about on the ground but used it tohis advantage to fight. They faught off several civilians but they kept coming 'Hedgehog: '''We need to retreat! '''Kalas, Marth: '''Hell no! '''Jinx: '''I'm running out of ammo! '''Kalas: '''Here use mine! *throws gun to Jinx* ''Bishop and Karas joined the others covered in bruises '''Karas: '''Well this sucks! '''Hedgehog: Tell me about it! my hairs gone flat! 'Karas: '''Marth you beat him yet? '''Marth: '''Almost! ''Marth and the Captain kept dualing in the centre but neither was giving way until Junior walked up behind the captain and stabbed him 'Marth: '''Junior?! '''Junior: '''We need to get out of here! ''They ran out of town being chased by a mob of people. They reached the ship, Kalas, Marth, Hedgehog and Karas fought off the civilians while the other prepared to sail. Once they were off the Island and about 5 miles out they noticed another ship, A marine battleship heading for the Island. 'Marth: '''Get us over there! '''Kalas: '''What? I'm not going near a battleship! '''Marth: '''Please we need to warn them! '''Kalas: '''Alright! Jinx get us over there! Finally! To the Grand Line! ''The Marine battleship had on board a rear admiral 'Rear Admiral: '''So you served then Lieutenant Marth, good to cya alive. Alright boys let them on board '''Marth: '''Wait so you know what happened? '''RA: '''Yeah those Traders have been arrested after another island had a few murders and now we are checking every island that they were selling the stuff on, seems like you guys were the first and got the worst '''Hedgehog: '''I'll say, We barely made it if it weren't for these guys '''RA: '''Yes and just who are you four? '''Marth: ...'Just travellers sir, they heard our radio message and came and picked us up. They are heading for south blue 'RA: '''I see very well then boys get these three marines some clothes and food! they are each getting a promotion. Cya later Travellers *He winks at them* ''The battleship leaves and they said good bye to Marth, Hedgehog and Junior '''Karas: '''We still have no meat!! '''Kalas: '''Well to bad! we've wasted to much time! lets get going to the grand line! Category:Stories